


Hidden in the Alcove, a Small Garden Grows

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Smoking, quiet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: They kept running into each other.The King and the Glaive, it sounded like a childhood story.





	Hidden in the Alcove, a Small Garden Grows

Regis leaned over the balcony, a lit cheap cigarette in his hand. It stained the air with the smell of it, and he brought it to his lips and breathed it in. He was hidden there, hedges both sides of him, and he closed his eyes when the wind brushed over him. He was just so tired.

Clarus was probably looking for him, as well as everybody else, and he just wanted a moment. It would be bad if Clarus found him with a cigarette anyway, as he said he had quit years ago.

It wasn't like these were the things that would kill him, anyway.

He breathed in again, and shaped his mouth as he breathed back out, making little smoke rings. He put out the stub of the cigarette on the ashtray he kept here, and picked up another one from his packet. He lit it with a touch of fire magic, cupping it to shield it from the wind.

Regis leaned on the balcony harder, a hand under his chin as he looked out at Insomnia. It was almost dusk, and lights were just starting to be lit. He sighed.

With lidded eyes he took in another breath of the cigarette. It was his favourite brand - cheap as anything and tasted the nicest. Relativity, anyway. He’d been smoking since he was seventeen, sneaking it in around his duties. Now he was King, and he was still sneaking around with his bad habit. Regis tilted his head, breathing out the smoke, as he heard the sound of someone walking nearby.

Eyes focused on the gap in the hedges, he waited to see if anyone would walk in on him in his little spot.

They did.

They froze as soon as they saw him, eyes wide and mouth brought back into a grimace, before they managed to get a hold of themselves and bow. “Your Majesty,” he said with a hushed voice.

Regis smiled, “It’s good to see you again, Glaive Ulric.”

Ulric blinked and bowed his head.

Regis turned towards him then, picking up his packet of cigarettes with his free hand and offering them to Ulric, flicking off the ash from his cigarette at the same time. “Do you want one?”

Ulric glanced down at them and shook his head, a small smile creeping on one side of his mouth. “No thank you.”

Regis raised an eyebrow and brought his cigarette to his mouth. “What’s that smile for?”

Ulric bit his lip. “It’s just - my friend, Libertus, smokes the same brand as you do, your Majesty. One known for being - uh - cheap and cheerful.”

Regis huffed a laugh. “I’ve smoked these before I was King, you know.” He put out the cigarette on the ashtray, again, and sent the packet into the armiger. “Don’t tell anyone you caught me smoking - Clarus will kill me.” He winked at Ulric, a smile on his face.

“Will do, your Majesty,” Ulric said, eyes bright.

 

* * *

 

“You’re-” Regis began as he found Ulric in his little out of the way patch.

Ulric jumped out of his skin and stumbled, falling over.

They blinked at each other. A slow grin grew on Regis’ face as Ulric flushed. He offered the man a hand to pull himself up, and the other took it, rough palm against his.

“Your Majesty.” Ulric red face made the whole thing, and Regis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ulric. It’s nice seeing you again. Having a good day off?”

“Yeah - yes. It’s a nice view from up here, your Majesty.”

“I think, after this, you can call me Regis.” He said, amusement still heavy in his voice.

“...Now I’m wondering what everyone else has done in front of you to be allowed to call you by your name.”

Regis walked over to the banister and leaned on it, looking towards Ulric. “Would you be surprised if I said that Clarus has fallen off a small roof in front of me because he was showing off?”

“I’m very surprised, actually. And - uh - call me Nyx… Regis.”

Regis nodded. “Nyx.”

 

* * *

 

“How are you doing today, Regis? With the thing you had on?” Nyx asked him, walking into the alcove with a spring in his step.

Regis stared at him with a dead look on his face. “At least my Council is _competent_.”

Nyx laughed at him.

 

* * *

 

“It’s _cold_.” Nyx complained, pulling his jacket tighter.

Regis squinted at him. “We are outside in winter, near the top of a very tall building.”

“Yes.” Nyx nodded. “But it’s cold.”

Regis snorted. “Would you be against moving inside then?”

Nyx turned to him. “That would be great. I can’t feel my fingers.”

The King sighed at him, and began walking towards the doorway. Nyx followed behind, rubbing his hands together.

The hallways were empty at that time, and Nyx peered around when Regis started leading him down halls he’d never gone down before.

They went into a glittering formal room and Nyx pulled a face. “You know, all this expensive stuff scares me. Is this the place?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Not unless you want it to be.” And then he pressed his wrist against the side of a bookshelf and a wall panel next to him quickly slid open.

“Holy shit.” Nyx said, impressed.

The room the other side of the secret passageway was the relaxed side of expensive, and Nyx watched as the King flopped down on one of the seats. “Welcome to my apartments.” He gestured.

“...Do you get to choose any of your furniture?”

“I get to choose from a set? But these are my personal rooms, so I can at least choose the decor, and put things up that I actually like.”

“Huh.” Nyx hummed and started plotting.

 

* * *

 

Nyx woke up to eyes staring at him.

“I,” said the King’s Shield, Lord Amicitia, “am not going to ask.”

“I didn’t do anything?” Nyx offered from where he woke up on the King’s sofa, in the King’s rooms.

“He didn’t do anything!” Called Regis from the doorway to his bedroom.

Nyx sat up and had the lovely sight of Regis’ bed hair. Curled and everywhere, he’d obviously just woke up.

Lord Amicitia sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can tell," he muttered.

 

* * *

 

“For some reason I'm not surprised.”

Nyx sleepily squinted in Clarus’ direction. “Well this time I did some _one_ so-”

“Not another word,” Clarus said tiredly. “Regis hasn’t got anything early today, so just -” He cut himself off and dragged the bed drapes closed again.

Nyx snorted and rolled over to bury his face into Regis’ shoulders. The blue pillow that he had smuggled into this room under the King's head as his hair spread across it.

“Is it time to get up?” Regis yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. He opened his eyes and tilted his head towards Nyx.

“Not just yet.” Nyx answered and pressed a kiss to his partner’s lips.


End file.
